1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to provide a suspension board with circuit on which a magnetic head is mounted with a microactuator so as to precisely and finely adjust the position of the magnetic head.
For example, a head gimbal assembly has been proposed which includes a tongue portion having a stage and formed with a trace, a head slider fixed to the stage, and piezoelectric elements provided in the tongue portion to rotatably support the stage (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-146631).
In the head gimbal assembly of Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-146631, by the extending/contracting operation of the piezoelectric elements, the stage and the head slider are rotated. On the other hand, the trace is routed so as to take a detour around the end portion of the head slider during the rotation thereof.